far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 747 - Materwelon
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #747 - Materwelon is the seven-hundred forty-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred sixth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Long Wait Kurt waits an arduously long time for Wolfie to bark to burst out of the Hidey Hole. Saying there's a SpaceX launch soon, Kurt says the Direct Relief fundraiser is at $26,474.57. The goal is at $27,753.60, the number of the world save. Question: Do you have any favorite planes or designs you like? He went on a tour of the Boeing factory with his dad who was in town, and learned that new 747s are still being made as cargo planes. Kurt liked the B-52 Bomber and P-38 Lightning when he went through a fighter pilot phase as a kid. Feeling that fighter planes are sort of an unattainable interest for him, Kurt discusses how fighter planes have fallen out of public culture. Question: What are your favorite types of mater? Thinking the question asked about matter, Kurt ruminates on what state of matter ice cream is. He mentions the simple meme of the inside and outside of a watermelon being reversed and then called a 'materwelon' amusing him. He mentions going to a car show that was part of some sort of series called Radwood. Kurt saw four other SVXs there, including a guy who obsessively keeps it in immaculate condition. The show was smaller than Kurt expected and he disliked the set-up where you had to pay a lot more to park closer to the show. People were also told to dress like the 80s, and Kurt was unimpressed at how fictionalized the clothes were. He was a little sick when he went, but is over the cold now. Realizing the question was about tomatoes while sleeping in an Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt says he usually gets whatever tomato is cheaper (though he's going for the big ones more often, not the Roma tomatoes). Question: As someone who lives in the Bristol surrounding area, I've had multiple opportunities to watch a NASCAR race. Have you attended a race, professionally or otherwise? What did you think? Any dream tracks you'd like to visit one day? Kurt on multiple occasions went to the Chicagoland Speedway as his dad would get tickets through his work. He saw both divisions of NASCAR and an IndyCar race there. One time when weather foiled his attempt to see a Space Shuttle launch he went to the Daytona Speedway for qualifying. Kurt once saw something outside of Milwaukee, and has been to a few dirt track races. A few times at Chicagoland he got backstage tickets as his Dad worked at a GM dealership. Question: What's the worst driver you've ever encountered? What did they do? How did you react? Did they face any consequences that you know of? Recently Kurt bought a dashcam, and driving up after the car show in the SVX where there was a chain reaction of people switching lanes. He tries to boat under a sand arch, but Wolfie spawns and breaks his boat. Kurt mentions a guy failing a burnout recently, and says that the worst drivers are scared drivers. He quickly ends the episode wanting to watch the SpaceX launch.